Indifference
by Nejumi
Summary: Luhan, sang makhluk super sosial nyaris sempurna dihadapkan dengan Sehun si anti sosial dengan segudang misteri / Bisakah aku jadi pengecualian atas keacuhanmu? / Hunhan !AU
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Title : Indifference**

 **Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, romance**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Cast : EXO**

 **Couple : HunHan, ChanBaek, (slight) Kaisoo**

 **.**

 **Bisakah aku jadi pengecualian atas keacuhanmu?**

 **.**

 **Start!**

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

 **Selasa pagi, Fakultas ekonomi, Ruang B204**

Kelas bisnis siang itu agak berbeda. Kelas yang biasanya khusyuk mendengarkan penjelasan Prof. Mun, kali ini terdengar kasak-kusuk di setiap sudut, kecuali di salah satu sudut depan sebelah kanan. Meja dekat jendela yang mengarah taman samping itu terlalu tenang.

Meja yang berisi Luhan dan Sehun hanya berfasilitas sebuah buku Perencanaan Bisnis berbahasa Inggris dan 2 buku catatan dengan masing-masing ballpoint. Latar suara? Tidak ada. Hampir hening, seolah bisa mendengar suara kepak sayap lalat numpang lewat.

Bukan, bukan karena mereka musuhan seperti di drama. Plotnya bukan tentang musuh bebuyutan tiba-tiba dipasangkan tugas kelompok. Mereka memang dipasangkan tugas kelompok, tapi mereka tidak bermusuhan.

Xi Luhan, anggota BEM. Tahun ini berniat mencalonkan diri sebagai Presiden BEM Fakultas Ekonomi. Hidupnya kura-kura (kuliah rapat-kuliah rapat). Sedangkan Sehun, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa prestasi yang apatis. Kegiatannya kuja-kuja (kuliah kerja-kuliah kerja).

Sanguinis tidak bisa bersanding dengan Koleris.

Seramah-ramahnya Luhan pada semua penghuni kampus, Sehun adalah pengecualian. Bukan tidak pernah mencoba, tapi memang tidak pernah ada kemajuan. Sehun adalah teman sekelas yang hanya akan menoleh saat dipanggil, tanpa mendapat jawaban.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Jadi, kita akan mulai dari mana?" ucap Luhan memecah hening setelah merasa GPA nya semester ini bisa anjlok gara-gara diskusi hening begini.

Mata datar Sehun yang dari tadi memandangi chain link kebangkitan ekonomi Korea di tahun 1940an, menatap sejenak, "Kau ingin kita bahas negara baru berkembang atau negara statis?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil berpikir, "Menurutmu?" memasang tampang sok serius.

Sehun berdecak, "Malah tanya balik." Matanya melirik jengah jendela kelas.

Terkesiap, Luhan menggaruk pelipis. Maksudnya, tadi ia hanya ingin berbaik hati menanyakan pendapat supaya tidak berkesan mendikte. Malah begini.

Sehun membolak-balik buku literature, berhenti di salah satu halaman, "Jika ingin membandingkan, kita ambil yang tidak jauh berbeda struktur ekonominya."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk lagi, "Korea beralih dari negara agraris ke negara industry mulai tahun 60an. Mungkin, China bisa dijadikan pembanding. Geografis dekat dan masyarakatnya serumpun."

"Okay. Kita ambil China." Ucap Sehun meraih ballpoint. Mencatat entah apa di buku.

Eh? Luhan hampir terbahak karena ia pikir, idenya akan ditalak langsung. Nyatanya, Sehun –juara debat mahasiswa ekonomi- itu setuju.

"Kapan materinya siap?" Sehun bertanya tanpa memandang wajah Luhan. Terlalu sibuk mencatat.

Luhan melirik awang. Jurnal online, literature sumber, translate memenuhi kepalanya, "Sekitar 2 hari? Kau free kapan?"

Ballpoint berhenti bergerak, Sehun menengadah, "Kupikir, kita akan mengerjakan tanpa perlu bertemu."

"Aku tidak biasa begitu." Luhan menjawab santai.

"Aku biasanya begitu." Sahut Sehun ketus.

 _Nice timing._

Ucapan Sehun berbarengan dengan titik pembicaraan penghuni kelas lain. Akibatnya? Mereka menoleh karena kata yang Sehun ucapkan seperti baru saja dipancing dari danau beku. Dingin.

Hening

Ada 2 macam tatapan. Tatapan prihatin untuk Luhan dan tatapan sinis untuk Sehun. Berbeda? Jelas. Perlakuan pada makhluk anti social seperti Sehun pasti akan dibedakan dengan makhluk super social hampir sempurna macam Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas, "Aku kerja part time. Dari sore sampai jam 9 malam." Hanya sekedar ingin tatapan mata enyah darinya.

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan setelahnya. Aku juga sedang sering rapat akhir-akhir ini."

Tidak lagi membantah, Sehun Ia memasukkan buku dan notebook miliknya ke dalam tas, lalu keluar kelas. Baru saja mencapai lorong, langkahnya dihentikan seseorang. Luhan berdiri di depannya.

"Aku… di mana kau kerja part time?" Luhan bertanya ragu.

"Café Eldorado." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia melanjutkan langkah ke parkiran sepeda, tidak memikirkan akibat dari jawabannya.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

 **Eldorado café. Kamis, 21.05**

Xi Luhan yang ke manapun pergi sibuk membalas sapaan orang, kini berdiri takjub di depan seorang waiter. Waiter itu tersenyum ramah –wajar- jika saja name tag si Waiter tidak bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun'.

Sehun yang biasanya melirik sinis atau menatap datar, kini tersenyum berucap, "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" dengan nada ramah.

Luhan tercengang, mengerjap sekali.

Si waiter menghela napas, menelan bulat-bulat penyesalan karena memberi tahu tempat kerjanya. Ia mengambil selembar brosur dari meja, "Hari ini ada promo cappuchino setengah harga dan_"

"Cappuchino ice dan chocolate éclair." jawab Luhan terlalu cepat.

Sehun menunduk, menekan-nekan mesin kasir, "Totalnya 6000 won. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya."

Luhan menyerahkan kartu debit. Bergeser ke samping, menunggu pesanannya disiapkan. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan.

Sehun menyerahkan nampan berisi segelas cappuccino dan sepotong éclair bertabur sprinkle dan selembar struk, "Ini pesanan dan kartu anda. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya"

Luhan mengangguk canggung, " _Thanks._ " Berbalik badan menuju salah satu meja, ia mendekat lagi ke meja kasir, "Sebenarnya…aku… maksudku, kau selesai jam berapa?" ucapnya. Masih tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun.

"15 menit lagi." Ucap Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan. Kembali datar, seperti biasanya.

Bingung dan cemberut, Luhan beranjak lagi ke salah satu meja. Andai ia tidak nekat mencari café ini, pasti tidak akan menyaksikan bagaimana seseorang bisa berubah tingkah drastic macam Sehun begitu.

.

.

Cappucino di gelas Luhan tersisa setengah, saat seseorang mendatangi mejanya. Mengabaikan jurnal Mandarin yang sedang diterjemahkan, Luhan mendongak, bertemu dengan tatap Sehun.

"Mau mengerjakan di mana?" Sehun menunduk, menatap Luhan datar. Sedatar meja kayu mahoni yang jadi alas.

"Di sini, boleh?" Luhan balik tanya.

"Tidak." Sehun tidak suka tempat suasana café yang sedang ramai ditambah dari tadi beberapa pelanggan terus mencuri pandang meja Luhan, "Kita pindah ke atas, jika mau." Lalu pergi.

Luhan tidak sempat bertanya. Ia hanya bisa buru-buru membereskan notebook, literature dan gelasnya. Kerepotan? Tentu saja. Tangan Luhan belum berubah menjadi tentakel berjumlah 8. Teman setimnya sungguh tidak penger—

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut karena tas berikut buku dan notebooknya tiba-tiba diambil alih oleh seseorang.

—tian?

Sehun yang tadi sudah melangkah ke tangga, berbalik meraih barang-barang Luhan yang merepotkan.

.

.

Tadinya Luhan pikir, yang Sehun maksud dengan 'di atas' adalah ruangan lain di café itu. Nyatanya begitu membuka pintu di atas tangga, Sehun mengantarnya ke beranda dengan sebuah meja dan 2 deret bangku.

Mata Luhan berbinar karena bisa melihat lampu-lampu kota dari sini.

"Duduk. Aku ambil buku di bawah." Sehun menaruh bawaan Luhan di atas meja.

Luhan menurut, menggeret kursi lalu duduk menata lagi buku dan notebooknya. Tidak sampai 2 menit, lelaki berparas sedatar danau Caspian di musim dingin itu kembali, menempati bangku di depan Luhan.

Sebenarnya ada yang Luhan ingin tanyakan pada Sehun yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Banyak malah. Tentang kenapa Sehun bisa berperilaku begitu drastic –intinya. Luhan sampai terus berpikir pembicaraan yang bisa mengarah ke sana.

"Arah objekmu?" tanya Sehun melihat materi Luhan yang sebagian besar berwujud tabel.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuk, angin malam lumayan kencang, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menekankan perbedaan pontensi sumberdaya." menggeser notebook, ia menunjukkan hasil ringkas materi, "Perbedaan sumberdaya alam dan manusia, aku ingin menekankan di situ." liriknya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang tadinya memperhatikan raut Luhan, buru-buru mengambil alih notebook, "Jadi, seharusnya…" Sehun menyentuh touchpad notebook Luhan kemudian…

Diam.

Tidak ada kelanjutan. Luhan menunggu lanjutan ucapan Sehun, tapi nyatanya si Tampang datar itu terdiam, seperti merenung atau memikirkan sesuatu seketika jarinya menempel touchpad notebook Luhan.

"Oh Sehun?" tegur Luhan. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun irit kata, tapi bukannya membatu tiba-tiba begini, "Hei, ada apa?" okay, ia mulai khawatir karena tidak ada reaksi.

Jari Sehun menyingkir dari notebook Luhan, "Tadi ada yang meminjam notebook mu?"

Kening Luhan mengkerut, "Tidak. Seingatku."

"Atau... kau tidak sadar meninggalkan notebook mu beberapa saat?" Sehun menatap Luhan terlalu tajam, indikasi ketidakpercayaan.

Luhan tergagap, "Aku… ada apa memangnya? Tidak ada masalah kan?" khawatir, ia meraih notebooknya. Terlihat sangat baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kita ganti objek penelitian." Putus Sehun beralih pada buku catatan sendiri.

"Hah?!" Luhan nyaris histeris. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan rela disuruh mengganti objek penelitian setelah mengumpulkan seambrek bahan dan menerjemahkan 3 jurnal ilmiah?

"Kita cari pembanding lain saja." Ucapan Sehun terdengar lebih tegas.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Luhan kesal, ingat begadang hampir semalaman mengumpulkan bahan berbahasa mandarin, mentranslate, meringkas. Itu memusingkan.

"Tapi, semua bahanmu sudah dicuri orang."

Kening Luhan mengkerut lagi. Tidak mengerti, tidak menyangka dan… memang bagaimana Sehun tahu ini?

"Huang Zitao. Tadi kau bersamanya kan?" tebak Sehun. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan di wajahnya.

Sungguh, Luhan tidak paham arah pembicaran Sehun. Tapi…memang tadi ia sempat bersama dengan Tao—staff bendahara BEM—di ruang BEM sebelum kemudian beranjak barang sebentar ke kantin, membeli sebotol air mineral. Hanya sebentar kemudian kembali lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tatapan Luhan heran, bingung, penasaran dan entah kenapa ada sejumput senang karena berpikir Sehun menguntitnya tadi.

"Anggap saja aku melihat kalian tadi." Jawab Sehun seolah bisa menerawang isi kepala Luhan.

 _Anggap saja? Memang yang sebenarnya apa?_

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung ballpoint pada meja. Tersadar sesuatu, ia terpaku, ballpoint berhenti bersuara. Luhan meninggalkan Tao di ruang BEM sekitar pukul 19.30 tadi. Jam kerja Sehun dimulai sore, jauh sebelum itu. Bagaimana bisa? Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Jadi, kau ingin ganti objek apa?" Sehun mengacaukan pemikiran Luhan.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Luhan keukeuh cenderung curiga. Mata rusa hampir berubah jadi mata panda dan seenaknya—

"Aku tidak akan peduli jika aku tidak sekelompok denganmu, tapi aku tidak mau ada debat tidak penting tentang plagiarism. Apalagi yang Tao pakai jelas-jelas materimu."

 _Jelas-jelas?_

Kenapa Sehun terdengar begitu yakin? Jika memang hanya melihat, tidak mungkin sedetil itu. Luhan pusing menebak semua kemungkinan.

"Inilah kenapa aku benci diskusi." keluh Sehun melipat tangan di dada, bersender pada senderan bangku, "Kau ingin kita kerjakan sendiri-sendiri saja?"

Sialan, malah ditantang. Luhan merengut kesal. Tidak mungkin mengerjakan sendiri-sendiri, ini tugas kelompok dan apa jadinya saat presentasi nanti.

"Baiklah, kita ganti objek saja." Jawab Luhan akhirnya setelah menghela napas.

"Jadi ingin ganti negara apa?" Sehun kembali menyenderkan siku pada meja.

Luhan bergedik, "Terserah." Meratapi translate jurnal yang masih berkedip di layar notebook. Tidak rela sebenarnya.

"Lu…"

Syaraf Luhan berjengit. Apa itu tadi? Tidak pernah ia dengar Sehun berucap begitu lembut. Luhan terbatuk sekali saat menatap Sehun.

Tatapan matanya, kali ini berbeda. Tidak dingin seperti biasanya.

"Jepang?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun akhirnya mengangguk antara setuju dan pasrah.

Tidak ada lagi suara Sehun. Terima kasih kepada wifi café yang bisa dicapai dari atas sini, ia mulai sibuk browsing materi online.

"Entah mana yang membuat orang lebih terkejut, melihatmu tersenyum atau kita berdebat" Gumaman miris Luhan tidak ditanggapi Sehun.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

 **Eldorado café. Jumat, 16.40**

Sore itu, ada yang berbeda saat Sehun masuk café Eldorado. Minseok –manager café- sedang bicara dengan seorang bermata sipit yang tidak asing baginya.

"Sehun ah. Mulai sekarang, Baekhyun akan jadi partnermu."

Sehun tidak menjawab ucapan Minseok. Ia hanya memandang datar si Kecil yang juga sekampus dengannya. Teman? Sehun tidak biasa menyebut begitu.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mendaftar di sini? Memang Minseok kemarin memasang pengumuman membutuhkan seorang karyawan paruh waktu, tapi kenapa seorang Baekhyun bisa mendaftar jadi waiter di café yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dengan kampus?

"Hai, Oh Sehun." Baekhyun menyapa canggung. Image Sehun begitu lekat di otak.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan, "Selamat datang."

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan menyambutnya, walau hanya sebatas uluran tangan tanpa senyum. Disalami tangan Sehun sambil tersenyun lebar. Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa ada maksud di balik uluran tangan itu.

.

.

Di atap café, malamnya…

"Kenapa memangnya? Ada yang salah?" Luhan santai saja menggigit-gigit sedotan pada gelas milkshake nya. Entah ke mana lenyapnya kecanggungan, karena ia pikir Sehun akan berlaku ramah jika masih berstatus waiter café.

Sehun menggeleng, "Lupakan." Ia membuka notebook, memamerkan jurnal English terbitan Tokyo University. Café belum tutup, tapi shift nya diperpendek karena ada Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kerjanya bagus kan? Ia orangnya sangat aktif, cekatan dan… manis juga kan? Bisa jadi daya tarik pelang—"

"Sudahlah." Jawaban pendek bernada ketus. Sehun lebih memilih untuk focus pada file notebooknya.

Luhan diam, menunggu apa yang akan Sehun katakan tentang Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya, tidak ada lagi suara Sehun. Si Stoic terlalu acuh dengan data statistic industry Korea yang baru dibuka.

Tidak bisa tahan, Luhan menghela napas keras, "Apa memang kau selalu seperti ini?"

Sehun hanya melirik.

Gelas diletakkan dengan kasar, "Oh Sehun. Apa memang kau selalu seperti ini?" ulang Luhan tegas.

"Jangan ngelantur. Kerjakan saja bagianmu." Jawab Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan.

Luhan tertawa sinis, "Wah. Kupikir kau hanya orang yang sedikit introvert, jadi tidak berdekatan dengan orang lain. Nyatanya…" menggelengkan kepala kesal, ia mendengus "Kau anti social ya?"

Hanya sekilas, Sehun menatap, "Xi Luhan, kita di sini bukan untuk membicarakanku."

"Bukan itu. kenapa kau begitu kesal hanya karena teman kampusmu bekerja di sini? Baekhyun tidak menyebalkan."

Sehun berdecak. Bisa diartikan 'Ia bukan temanku'

"Aku masih ingat kau menyapaku ramah tempo hari." Luhan menggeleng tipis, "Apa harus membayar, untuk melihatmu tersenyum dan menyapa ramah?" sindiran telak.

Sehun menghela napas, "Bisakah kita kembali membahas jurnal?" enggan menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Jujur, aku tidak biasa berdiskusi dengan orang yang jelas-jelas benci bicara." Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk ballpoint pada meja, "Jika memang kau ada masalah, aku mungkin bisa membantu—"

"Karena aku berbeda." Potong Sehun cepat. Ia menatap Luhan tajam, membuatnya tersentak, "Puas?"

"Berbeda apanya? Bukankah kita semua berbeda?" pertanyaan Luhan, tidak ditanggapi. Ia tersenyum sinis, menutup layar notebook kemudian memasukkan buku dan semua alat tulis ke dalam tas secara serampangan, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tegur Sehun.

"Kita diskusi lewat email saja." Luhan bangkit menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Kau yang minta untuk diskusi langsung." Ucap Sehun hampir teriak.

Luhan berbalik, menatap tajam rekan setimnya, "Karena kupikir, walaupun pintumu tertutup, masih ada sedikit jendela untuk mengintip ke dalam." Kemudian benar-benar menuruni tangga beranda café.

Kesal, jengkel, kecewa. Entahlah, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menempatkan pikirannya di sebelah mana. Kakinya berjalan cepat keluar café, mengabaikan juga panggilan Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan meja.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

 **Kantin Fakultas Ekonomi. Senin, 12.10**

Desah napas terdengar menyelinap di antara hiruk pikuk penghuni kantin. Desah napas milik Luhan yang masih menganggurkan makan siang berwujud sekotak nasi berlauk tumis sayuran dan daging. Kebetulan ia bukan penganut azas 'mahasiswa selalu makan sembarangan' sesibuk apapun dirinya.

"Kenapa Lu?" Baekhyun menggeser bangku, duduk di depan Luhan. Terlihat hotdog dengan mayonnaise lumer di tangan kanan dan segelas es teh di tangan kiri.

" _Conditional sentence type_ 2 dan 3." Jawab Luhan lemas seperti orang baru kecopetan. Isi otaknya yang baru dicopet tepatnya. Ia ingat, dulu jaman SMA begitu lancar mengerjakan soal begini, bukan dalam bentuk bacaan dengan diksi ekonomi tingkat dewa. Tolong.

Baekhyun mengangguk, bergumam, "Oh" memang mata kuliah English yang tadi disampaikan Prof Wu agak-lumayan-sangat susah. Dosen muda turunan Kanada itu juga menjelaskannya seperti orang dikejar rentenir, buru-buru.

"Kau paham?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian menyeruput es teh. Tidak seperti Luhan yang begitu pemikir, Baekhyun akan selalu membiarkan segalanya mengalir. Suatu saat juga paham, motonya begitu.

"Ah sudahlah." Luhan menutup catatannya, beralih pada kotak makan siang. Terlalu lama berpikir, membuatnya lapar.

"Bagaimana tugas kelompokmu dan Sehun? Sudah selesai?" Baekhyun menggigit hotdog, mayonnaise menetes dari jari lentiknya.

"Begitulah." Luhan bergedik. Mengalihkan pandang dari mayonnaise yang seolah memanggilnya minta dijamah.

"Sudah selesai? Kok cepat? Bukannya sempat harus cari objek lain?" Baekhyun melirik awang, "Dan… kau tidak pernah datang ke café lagi."

"Kami mengerjakannya online. Lewat email." Jawab Luhan menyumpit potongan sawi dari kotak makan.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit "Kenapa?" menganggukkan kepala kemudian karena menebak sesuatu, "Oh Sehun itu memang agak…entah bagaimana menyebutnya."

"Kau sendiri ada masalah dengannya?" Luhan terbayang betapa kesalnya Sehun waktu tahu Baekhyun diterima kerja di café itu.

"Tidak. Dia memang sedingin ikan tuna beku, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar merecoki hidup orang." Baekhyun mengakali potongan es dengan sendok plastic, "Ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatku curiga padanya."

Luhan urung menyuap nasi yang sudah berada tepat di depan bibir, "Maksudmu kejadian apa?" memandang penasaran sahabatnya itu.

Es yang sudah berhasil disendok, dibiarkan tenggelam lagi. Meletakkan hotdog di meja, Baekhyun melipat tangan di atas meja, memasang tampang serius, "Kemarin, ada pelanggan ngamuk-ngamuk karena retak pada gelas kopinya, minta ganti rugi. Sehun datang, menyentuh gelas kemudian berkata 'Maaf, kami akan mengganti pesanan Tuan, tapi tidak termasuk ganti rugi karena gelas kopi dipukul-pukul dengan sendok terlalu keras'"

"Bukannya itu wajar? Bisa saja ia melihat dari CCTV." Luhan menanggapi datar. Ia menyuap nasi yang tadi dianggurkan.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Pemasangan CCTV baru direncanakan Lu. Lagipula, Sehun baru datang dari layanan Delivery Order. Bagaimana bisa tahu?"

Luhan diam. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk kotak makan, berpikir. Ini mirip dengan yang dialaminya.

"Belum lagi masalah malam Minggu kemarin. Minseok—manager café—kehilangan kunci mobil, semua ikut mencari hingga malam. Sehun yang baru kembali dari membeli biji kopi dengan gampang menemukan kunci itu terselip di belakang meja kasir."

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Bukan tidak percaya, tapi kejadiannya sangat mirip dengan yang dialami beberapa hari lalu.

"Jika dipikir, ada banyak kejadian lain. Tidakkah menurutmu aneh?" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan kemudian berbisik, "Ia punya indra keenam atau semacamnya mungkin?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan sibuk menerawang, memandangi daftar menu kantin hingga seseorang menaruh nampan di meja lalu duduk di sampingnya. Park Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Serius sekali" Chanyeol melepas tas ransel, meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan terlalu singkat.

Kening Chanyeol mengkerut heran, "Ada apa Baek?" ia beralih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir menjawab, tapi melihat menangkap isyarat gelengan kecil dari Luhan, ia urung, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya.

Chanyeol berdecak agak kesal, "Sudahlah, ada yang lebih penting ingin kukatakan padamu." Ia mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas ransel.

"Padaku? Atau pada Baekhyun?" ledek Luhan membuat si Sipit di depannya tersipu langsung menyeruput es tehnya.

"Padamu." Jawab Chanyeol menyalakan laptop lalu beralih mengerlingkan mata pada Baekhyun, "Pada Baekhyun hanya urusan kami berdua nanti."

Baekhyun tersedak, batuk berkali-kali.

"Aish" Luhan berdesis sinis, "Mau kupinjami ruang berkas BEM untuk bermesraan?" tawarnya. Sindiran sebenarnya. Ruang yang ia sebut lebih pantas disebut gudang yang dengar-dengar dihuni makhluk kasatmata.

" _No Thanks_. Bahkan jika itu suite room hotel." Jawaban Baekhyun memberi efek JLEB pada hati Chanyeol.

"Okay, ada yang penting." Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, menunjukkan layar laptop, "Aku menemukan ini."

Luhan dan Baekhyun memperhatikan layar laptop Chanyeol yang menampilkan beberapa slide. Foto mobil Range Rover terbaru—seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke mobil—mobil melaju di jalanan—mobil memasuki gerbang kampus-mobil parkir di gedung utama.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol, minta jawaban. Pertanyaan di otaknya adalah 'Siapa pria itu? kenapa tidak asing?'; 'Ada apa dengan mobil itu? kenapa parkir di parkiran gedung utama?' ; 'Ini bukan iklan mobil baru kan?'

"Wakil Kepala Keuangan Kampus." Jawab Sehun paham tatapan mata Luhan.

"Pantas tidak asing." Baekhyun yang mengangguk menanggapi.

Chanyeol membuka folder lain, menunjukkan foto-foto sejenis tapi tak sama. Beberapa foto mobil keluaran Eropa terbaru semacam Marcedez Benz dengan para pejabat kampus sebagai modelnya, "Kepala Keuangan dan beberapa kepala bagian."

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling tatap seolah bertukar pikiran.

"Bukan aku suka berpikir negative, tapi…" Baekhyun akhirnya hanya menghela napas. Sedih? Pasrah? Memang harus bagaimana jika terpaksa harus mencari kerja part time lagi karena uang kuliah dinaikkan per SKS? Nominalnya tidak main-main pula? Sementara para pejabat kampus tiba-tiba pamer mobil mentereng.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun prihatin, tahu benar penderitanya. Pontang-panting bekerja sebagai pengajar di bimbel sejak awal kuliah, Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk ikut organisasi. Akibatnya? Berkas pendaftaran beasiswanya tidak lolos seleksi tahap awal. Uang kuliah naik? Apes kuadrat.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini?" Luhan beralih, menoleh pada Chanyeol. Seingatnya, si Jangkung itu bukan anggota Jurnalis kampus, sama sekali tidak punya intuisi dalam hal spionase.

"Awalnya tidak sengaja, lalu keterusan. Hanya kampus kita yang sakit jiwa menaikkan SPP kan?" jari Chanyeol kembali mengelus touchpad, membuka folder lain. Kali ini foto beberapa rumah, "Beberapa staff kampus dan dosen muda sedang memperbaiki rumah."

Sebenarnya Luhan pernah terbersit hal yang sama. Tepatnya ketika Prof Mun masuk kelas dengan menggulung lengan jas hingga siku, memamerkan jam tangan yang terlihat mahal. 'Mungkin kw' Luhan waktu itu tidak ingin berpikir negative pada dosen gadis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dosen lain yang sudah senior atau yang seperti Prof Wu misal?" tanya Baekhyun.

Iya, bagaimana dengan dosen dari fakultas lain seperti Prof. Wu? Dosen muda itu berasal dari fakultas sastra, mengampu English dan tidak ada tanda kemakmuran tiba-tiba. Berangkat ke kampus pun mengayuh sepeda. Memang terlihat tampan dan berkarisma, tapi jelas itu bakat dari lahir.

"Aku akan mencari tahu." Jawab Luhan.

"Wow, Luhan akan menggunakan pesonanya." Sindir Chanyeol. Semua penghuni kelas Prof. Wu tahu benar bahwa dosen itu terus curi pandang pada Luhan. Bahkan terang-terangan memanggil dengan modus terselubung.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Luhan kembali meraih sumpit, meneruskan makan, "Aku bisa mengendap ke laporan rinci keuangan kampus, misal."

Chanyeol melirik seram, "Jangan bercanda. Kau bukan _hacker_."

Luhan menggeleng, di otaknya terlintas sebuah nama padahal belum tentu yang dimaksud bersedia melakukannya. Tidak mungkin malah, "Bukan aku yang akan melakukannya—"

" _Having lunch?_ "

Luhan menoleh, mendengar sapaan tepat di belakang kepalanya. Wu Yifan—dosen muda yang dari tadi dibicarakan—berdiri begitu dekat.

" _Oh, Yes… Prof._ " Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawab hampir berbarengan. Terkejut.

Wu Yifan bergeser ke sebelah meja, " _Seems so nice, having lunch together._ "

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban, " _Yes, Prof._ " English mereka sebatas paham tapi tidak bisa menjawab.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tersenyum ramah berucap, " _Do you want to join us, Prof? Have some taste of canteen's menu?_ "

Wu Yifan bertopang lengan pada meja, " _No thanks. Unless… you feed me._ "

Disuapi? Ketiga mahasiswa itu saling tatap dengan arti 'Aku tidak salah dengar kan?' sebelum kemudian Luhan terbatuk, meraih minum.

"Bercanda, bercanda." Yifan terkekeh, memandang Luhan kali ini santai, "Temui aku di ruangan, setelah jam kuliah ya."

"Iya, Prof." jawab Luhan sebelum Yifan benar-benar meninggalkan kantin.

"Mungkin dia bisa membantu." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Yang ia maksud adalah Prof. Wu.

Baekhyun ikut mengangguk, "Kau tahu Lu, hanya perlu membuka dua kancing kemeja, duduk di atas mejanya sambal menggigit bibir." Dengan genit, ia memperagakan apa yang diucapkan membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, kalut menyuap makan siang.

"Haha, Lucu!" Luhan melempar potongan timun, Baekhyun langsung menghindari sayuran paling dibencinya itu, "Jangan-jangan, begitu juga caramu jika ingin minta bantuan tugas pada Chanyeol."

"YAH!" bentak Baekhyun dengan wajah seperti alergi seafood. Merah. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang tersedak nasi.

.

.

 **Fakultas Sastra, 16.23**

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Permisi." ucap Luhan melangkah masuk pelan. Ruang dosen di kampus sastra ini terlalu asing untuknya. Ia menghampiri satu-satunya meja di ruangan, dengan Wu Yifan duduk di belakang.

" _Thanks for coming._ " Ucap Yifan menghentikan gerak spidol merah di tangan.

" _No problem_ , _Prof._ "

Yifan tersenyum, memandang Luhan sepenuhnya, "Panggil Kris saja. Canggung sekali terus dipanggil Prof, padahal belum setua itu." Mempersilakan Luhan duduk di depan meja

Luhan mengangguk tipis, menarik kursi lalu duduk. Matanya memandangi satu persatu pajangan di meja. Berbagai souvenir pajangan khas beberapa negara, hasil travelling atau oleh-oleh orang lain mungkin.

"Alasanku memintaku ke sini, untuk memintaku menjadi asistenku."

"Asisten dosen?" Luhan mendongak, memastikan.

"Iya. Tidak mungkin kan, asisten rumah tangga." Yifan tertawa.

Luhan tersenyum malu. Ia menggaruk pelipis, tidak gatal padahal—malu sih iya.

"Maksudku, aku mencari mahasiswa dengan kemampuan Bahasa Inggris sekaligus mahir Bahasa mandarin yang baik. _And there you are._ " Yifan menunjukan lembar tugas bernama Luhan dengan tinta A di pojoknya

Luhan tidak menjawab bahwa kemampuan Bahasa Inggris ia peroleh dari SMA yang merupakan sekolah bilingual. Bahasa mandarin? Ayahnya yang asli China jelas jadi penyebab.

"Kerjanya tidak begitu padat, hanya membantuku di kelas dan translating materi. Aku akan menggajimu, tentu saja." Lanjut Yifan.

Teringat sesuatu, Luhan menatap Yifan ragu.

"Memang aku tidak bisa memberi banyak, tapi lumayan kan?" Yifan menyadari pandangan Luhan yang seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Bibir Luhan terbuka, hampir bicara "…Tidak." Ucapnya akhirnya.

" _Oh, Come on_. Aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran." Ucap Yifan antusias, benar-benar mencerminkan umurnya yang belum genap 25, "Katakan saja, kita tidak sedang berstatus dosen-mahasiswa."

"Apa Prof… maksudku, Kris ssi…" Luhan menggaruk tengkuk berkali-kali, "Duh, bagaimana mengatakannya?" gumamnya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Wuah, melihatmu sampai bingung begini, aku makin penasaran." Yifan mengangguk-angguk dengan kedua lengan di atas meja, memandang penasaran, "Biar kutebak, apa ada hubungannya dengan kebijakan baru fakultas ekonomi?"

Mata Luhan membulat. Dosen ini bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga bisa membaca isi kepala orang, pikirnya.

Yifan menghela napas, "Ini juga yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

 _Tertarik? Dalam hal apa? Hanya untuk dijadikan asisten kan?_

"Dengan gaji sebagai pegawai kampus tanpa side job, harusnya seorang dosen butuh waktu lebih tahunan untuk sanggup membawa mobil keluaran Eropa seperti mereka." Lanjut Yifan.

"Kris _ssi_ sendiri?" tanya Luhan terdengar kurang ajar.

"Aku kan hanya orang perantauan. Bukan dosen ekonomi juga." Kris bergedik, menyender kursi dengan santai, "Sangat merugikan ya? Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Saya tahu, hanya memastikan" Luhan tersenyum maklum, "Saya akan minta bantuan orang lain dan tentang asisten… jadwal BEM sedang sangat padat."

"Xi Luhan, jadwal BEM sedang padat, tapi kau masih mau memikirkan hal ini?" Yifan mencondongkan wajah, mendekat, "Bagaimana jika aku memberimu sedikit akses ke dalam jaringan keuangan kampus ekonomi, tapi kau harus mau jadi asistenku?"

Luhan menggigit bibir, tidak tahu akan menjawab apa.

.

.

Keluar dari ruang Prof Wu—yang lebih suka dipanggil Kris—Luhan bingung. Haruskah menerima tawaran itu? Lumayan, mendapat gaji dan pengalaman, tapi entah kenapa tidak terlalu menarik hati. Memang Luhan bukan mahasiswa kekurangan uang, tapi bukan itu alasannya. Rasanya ada yang begitu mengganjal untuk sekedar menjawab 'iya'. Hal ini menjadi alasan bagi Luhan minta waktu untuk berpikir.

Mengibas-ngibaskan kertas tugas di tangan, Luhan melangkah seenaknya menuruni tangga. Pikirannya sudah jauh mendahului entah ke mana. Mungkin karena _unsynchronized body and mind_ itulah, kakinya salah melangkah, terpeleset di tangga.

SRET

BRUK

"Auh!" syukur, tangan Luhan masih cekatan meraih pegangan. Walau nyeri akibatnya. setidaknya pantat selamat.

"Lain kali, hati-hati."

Suara yang tidak asing. Luhan yang masih menata napas, mendongak. Oh Sehun berdiri di depannya.

Sehun…

Pria pucat itu mengulurkan tangan, membantu Luhan berdiri.

" _Thanks._ " Luhan membetulkan posisi tas. Ia baru tahu bahwa tangan Sehun tidak sedingin tatapannya.

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Ia menunduk, meraih selembar kertas di bawah sneakers denim milik Luhan. Kertas tugas yang tadi Luhan pegang, kini berhias tapak sepatu.

"Itu milikku." Luhan sekedar menegur Sehun yang terus memandangi kertas itu.

.

Hening.

.

Sama seperti kejadian di atap café waktu itu, Sehun tidak bergeming. Luhan bingung, ada apa dengan kertas tugasnya? Pasti bukan hanya karena perkara A terpampang di sebelah atas.

"Oh Sehun?" tegur Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak dekat dengan Wu Yifan."

Nada dingin itu lagi, Luhan benar-benar kesal mendengarnya, "Memang ada apa dengan Kris?"

Kening Sehun mengernyit "Kris?" tertawa sinis kemudian, "Apa tidak kurang ajar memanggil dosen seenaknya begitu?"

"Tumben kau peduli." Luhan menarik kertas tugasnya, melipat asal kemudian dimasukkan dalam tas.

Kaki Luhan hampir mencapai tangga di bawahnya, ketika merasa tasnya ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Dengar yang kukatakan." Sehun berucap tegas dengan tatapan tajam.

Luhan balik menatap tajam, " _No, I won't._ Aku tidak akan menuruti ucapan orang yang tidak beralasan." Ucapnya tidak kalah tegas.

Tarikan napas dalam, "Kau tidak paham Lu…"

Luhan sejenak tergugu. Nada bicara itu… Raut wajah itu… berbeda dengan yang biasa terpajang.

Namun bukan berarti Luhan menurut begitu saja. Ia menarik tas ranselnya terlepas dari tangan Sehun, "Katakan, baru aku paham. Pernah dengar aku mengucapkannya kan?" ucapnya menuruni tangga cepat.

Sehun hanya menatap punggung Luhan yang perlahan hilang.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

 **Selasa pagi. Fakultas ekonomi, Ruang B204**

Duduk di sebelah Sehun, tidak banyak yang Luhan lakukan. Hanya sebatas membolak-balik hand out presentasi hari ini sambil mengingat-ingat, memikirkan kemungkinan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan penghuni kelas. Cara jitu supaya tidak berdebat dengan rekan setim sebenarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Prof. Mun masuk kelas. Ada yang berbeda dari dosen muda itu. Tasnya. Luhan memang tidak bisa membedakan barang ori dan kw, tapi tas hitam berlogo alligator itu terlihat mahal.

"Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae giliran pertama." Prof. Mun menarik duduk di bangku barisan depan. Asal tunjuk santai saja setelah memajang tas di atas meja.

Tao dan Chen maju, setelah membagikan _hand out_ kepada setiap kelompok.

"Ini…" Luhan tercengang menatap materi di tangannya. Ia ingin berpikiran positif dengan menggemakan 'mungkin hanya mirip' tapi pantulan projector pada papan tulis sungguh menghancurkan segalanya. Semua yang Tao presentasikan adalah materi yang Luhan cari, translate dan ringkas. Luhan geram.

" _See_? Bisa bayangkan jika setelah ini kita maju dengan materi yang sama?" ucap Sehun dengan santai bersender dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan pikiran Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun terlalu bingung, bercampur dengan perasaan lebih dari sekedar penasaran… Siapa Sehun sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa menebak hal ini terlalu benar?

Bukan hanya sekali. Berkali-kali terlalu sering dan sejati untuk disebut kebetulan.

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri presentasi Tao dan Chen. Prof. Mun menunjuk meja Luhan, tapi pemuda China itu tidak bergeming, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun meraih tangan Luhan untuk maju ke depan kelas.

Presentasi hari itu tidak bisa digolongkan lancar jaya. Walau materi diberi nilai sangat baik, tapi Luhan beberapa kali termenung hingga harus ditegur Prof. Mun.

.

.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Pertama kali bikin Hunhan, karena pas ide ini mampir otak, sama sekali gak terpikir cast lain. Cucok banget kayanya.**

 **Anggap intermezzo atau apapun bagi yang nunggu ff ku. Biar keliatanya aku rajin post ff #pencitraan. Tau, tau, aku kurang mengamalkan Dasadarma Pramuka, jadi gak 'bertanggung jawab & dapat dipercaya'. Ff lain gak lanjut malah post judul baru.**

 **Ini hanya 2shoot yang kelanjutannya sudah dipastikan. Sementara yang lain masih diusahakan di tengah babak belur badan ini karena kerjaan. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Indifference**

 **Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, romance**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Cast : EXO**

 **Couple : HunHan, ChanBaek, (slight) Kaisoo**

 **.**

 **Bisakah aku jadi pengecualian atas keacuhanmu?**

 **.**

 **Start!**

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

Satu jam kemudian setelah kelas selesai…

Kelas sepi karena ditinggalkan penghuninya. Hanya tersisa Sehun dan Luhan di salah satu meja sedang memperbaiki laporan mereka yang kurang lengkapnya penulisan sumber. Bisa diperbaiki nanti-nanti padahal, tapi Luhan bersikeras ingin memperbaikinya sekarang. Karena… jujur ia enggan untuk bertahan lebih lama dengan Sehun.

"Sumbermu mana?"

Luhan sedikit tersentak karena Sehun menoleh padanya. Ia lebih dulu menelan ludah sebelum menyerahkan flashdisk, "Ada di sini."

Tanpa berucap, Sehun memasukkan flashdisk pada lubang USB notebooknya. Hal yang aneh adalah bagaimana ia begitu gampang menemukan jurnal yang dimaksud dalam sekali 'klik' padahal tersimpan di dalam folder & sub folder. Luhan tercenung dibuatnya.

Keadaan berubah. Saat sedang membuka jurnal, kursor mengarah ke sebuah file. Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun diam beberapa saat.

Luhan tidak berani menegur kali ini. Ia lebih sibuk memperhatikan lekuk wajah Sehun dari samping. Membaca raut wajah datarnya, namun tidak membantu sama sekali. Tidak bisa Luhan menebak apapun

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan hal bodoh kan?" Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan mengerut kening bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Menyelinap ke dalam laporan keuangan kampus, mengobrak-abrik isinya, kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk tidak melakukannya."

Luhan terkesiap, "Bagaimana—"

"Jangan lakukan, jika tidak ingin dapat masalah." Lagi, penegasan dari bibir Sehun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku punya backing dosen yang—"

"Wu Yifan?" tebak Sehun untuk kedua kalinya memotong ucapan Luhan.

Kembali Luhan terkesiap. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan orang macam apa ia bicara. Semua yang ada di kepala terasa transparant bagi rekan setimnya ini.

"Sebaiknya kau harus berhenti mencampuri masalah orang lain." Sehun mengalihkan pandang pada layar notebook.

"Aku mencampuri urusan orang lain?" Luhan tertawa sinis, "Oh Sehun, yang kulihat ini adalah urusan seluruh fakultas." Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Jika begitu, tutup mata. Pura-pura tidak tahu, itu lebih gampang." Sehun acuh.

"Aku bukan kau, yang kuyakin tahu lebih banyak tapi hanya diam." Luhan memberesi buku dan bawaan lain ke dalam tas, "Kita sudah selesai kan? Sebaiknya aku pulang." Ia tidak peduli lagi. Tidak tahan terus berhadapan dengan orang macam Sehun.

Sehun menangkap lengan Luhan yang bangkit dari bangku, "Hentikan yang kau lakukan. Apapun itu." Nada suaranya seolah mengintimidasi.

Luhan menyentak lengan hingga terlepas dari cekalan Sehun, "Aku bahkan tidak minta bantuanmu, tapi kenapa kau SEOLAH peduli?" ucapnya keras kemudian melangkah menuju pintu.

"Karena aku pernah mengalami hal ini!" teriak Sehun. Entah didengar atau tidak.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

 **Eldorado Café, Rabu 19.50**

Café sedang sepi saat itu karena gerimis masih terlihat setelah hujan deras tadi. Baekhyun menaruh gelas berisi mochacino pada meja tepat di depan pantry. Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya sedang baru saja membuka notebook. Sejak Baekhyun kerja di sini, ia resmi jadi pelanggan tetap.

Si Jangkung bertelinga lebar itu tersenyum mengucap, " _Thanks._ "

"Kutunggu tip nya, Tuan." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol tertawa, tidak keberatan sepertinya. Ia kembali berfokus pada layar notebook, sekedar membuka beberapa situs music hingga kemudian sebuah pesan berisi link muncul di chat room. Ia tidak mengira link itu membawanya ke website Universitas. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah di beranda website tertera berita tentang 'Pemeriksaan Keuangan Fakultas Ekonomi'. Dilihat dari tanggal, berita ini baru saja diposting sejam yang lalu.

"Baek, kau tahu ini?" Chanyeol memutar mengarahkan notebook menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang menakar biji kopi menatap layar laptop dengan kening mengkerut, "Wow." Ia tercengang, "Bukankah ini baru kita bicarakan beberapa hari lalu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, memposisikan notebook seperti semula, "Ini bukan ulah Luhan yang lapor universitas, kan?"

Sehun yang baru kembali dari dapur, mendengar percakapan ini. Menatap layar notebook Chanyeol, ia… tidak tenang. Firasatnya buruk tiba-tiba.

"Byun Baekhyun, coba hubungi Luhan."

Tidak lagi memikirkan bahwa 'tumben Sehun menegurnya' Baekhyun merogoh saku mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Luhan. Sengaja ia mengaktifkan loudspeaker, namun tidak ada variasi kecuali bunyi 'Tuuut' berkali-kali.

Setelah beberapa kali menelepon, Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak diangkat."

"Oh. Bukannya ia tadi bilang ada urusan dengan Prof. Wu?" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Prof. Wu?" Sehun memastikan tanpa bisa mengontrol nada suaranya. Ia terdengar khawatir.

"Luhan ditawari jadi asistennya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun tercekat. Sekelebat bayang muncul di benaknya. Bayang saat ia dan Luhan bertemu di gedung sastra namun diselingi bayang kejadian yang tidak pernah dialaminya. Tidak jelas. Terlalu kabur.

Apa ini? Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah bisa melihat masa depan. Namun, apa yang ia lihat sekarang tidak seperti masa lalu. Ia terdiam, memfokuskan pikiran, memberi efek luar biasa. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

BRUK

"Yah, Oh Sehun." Tegur Chanyeol melihat Sehun tiba-tiba terhuyung ke meja. Ia buru-buru menopang tubuh itu.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia terus meringis memegang kepalanya yang seperti terus-terusan dihantamkan ke tembok. Harusnya ia berhenti berusaha melihat bayang yang tidak pernah terjadi itu, bukan malah terus memaksakan semua neuron otak memuai sesak di kepala.

"Sehun ah, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun panic. Ia ikut menghampiri, membawakan segelas air putih.

Sehun menggeleng, menolak pemberian Baekhyun. Jemarinya mencengkeram meja kuat-kuat seolah berniat meremukkannya. Meja itu… meja yang pernah ditempati Luhan saat datang pertama kali. Bayangan semakin jelas di kepala Sehun.

 _Luhan berada di suatu ruangan, berusaha berontak dari cekalan seseorang. Ia memohon, berteriak, menangis, tapi…_

Napas Sehun memburu, kemudian bangkit tiba-tiba "Park Chanyeol, kau bawa motor kan?"

Chanyeol yang bingung hanya mengangguk merogoh saku jaket, memberikan kunci motor. Sehun meraihnya tanpa mengucap apapun sebelum berlari ke parkiran. Bahkan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Minseok yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sehun melajukan motor hitam itu dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak peduli sembur genangan air yang dihasilkan. Tanpa tujuan jelas, ia hanya mengikuti insting yang dikirim dari entah bagian mana tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau terlambat barang sedetik pun.

.

.

Motor berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Sehun tidak mempedulikan helm di kepala, langsung menerjang tangga menuju pintu bertuliskan 23.

Ini taruhan, pikirnya memencet bel masih dengan napas putus-putus.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari intercom.

"Eum… layanan paket." Jawab Sehun jelas bohong.

"Letakkan saja di depan pintu." Tanggapan dari penghuni rumah.

"Ada yang harus ditandatangani."

Tidak ada lagi jawaban. Kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria hanya dengan celana jeans. Sehun membuka kaca helm, terlihat jelas bahwa pria itu adalah Wu Yifan. Dosen Bahasa Inggris itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa bekas cakar di dada.

Sehun tidak pernah bisa melihat masa depan. Namun ini… tempat asing ini baru saja ia lihat di kepala.

"Mana yang harus ditandatangani?" tegur Yifan karena pengantar paket di depannya malah tercenung menatapnya.

Melirik ke dalam, Sehun melihat sepatu sneakers denim tergeletak di dekat pintu. Sepatu yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Mana paketku?" tegur Yifan lagi.

Baru saja Sehun mulai berpikir, terdengar erangan dari dalam. Suaranya… terlalu familiar. Tidak ada lagi yang Sehun pikirkan, tangan kosongnya lebih dulu mendarat keras di rahang tuan rumah. Ia merangsek masuk, melangkahi Yifan yang terjatuh di pintu. Menyusuri semua ruang, hal yang kemudian menyambutnya adalah…

Xi Luhan terlentang di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya terikat pada tiang ranjang dan mulut disumpal kain. Tubuhnya hanya dilapisi celana jeans retsleting terbuka. Keadaanya diperparah dengan bercak merah di dada dan wajahnya yang basah air mata.

'Tolong aku'

Sehun tercenung nelangsa. Ia bisa jelas membaca tatap mata Luhan yang basah, menerjunkan air mata tak terbendung. Hati terasa baru dirajam karenanya.

Sehun menghampiri ranjang, melepaskan sumpalan di mulut dan ikatan di tangan Luhan, " _It's okay Lu_. Aku ada di sini." ucapnya meraih jaket yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang, memakaikannya pada tubuh Luhan yang gemetar.

"Apa-apaan kau?" suara lain mendekat.

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Yifan bangkit dengan memegangi rahang.

Dejavu…

Bertahun lalu, Sehun pernah mengalami ini.

Tubuh Sehun bergerak menghampiri pria brengsek itu. Tangannya berayun dengan begitu ringan menghantam sekujur tubuh pria Kanada itu. Berkali-kali sekuat tenaga, tanpa belas kasihan, tanpa jeda, tidak mengindahkan jeritan, "Hentikan Oh Sehun, dia sekarat." dari bibir Luhan.

Gerakan Sehun terhenti ketika Luhan meraih tangan memarnya.

"Sudah, Sehun ah. Kumohon hentikan." Luhan terisak mengusap darah dari tangan Sehun. Ia pikir itu darah Yifan, nyatanya punggung tangan Sehun sobek.

Sehun bangkit, menatap pias, "Kita pulang." Menarik tangan Luhan menuju pintu.

Luhan menurut mengikuti langkah Sehun, namun kakinya terasa ringkih. Ia tidak yakin sanggup turun ke parkiran.

Sehun sadar hal ini. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, "Naik."

Luhan naik ke punggung Sehun tanpa suara. Ia hanya menenggelamkan wajah pada punggung tegap itu, tidak peduli jadi basah karena air matanya.

.

.

Mata Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat memperhatikan isi apartemen asing ini, lebih memilih untuk tidak lepas dari tubuh Luhan yang baru diturunkan ke ranjang. Perasaanya campur aduk melihat mata rusa yang biasanya begitu berseri, kini sembab belum berhenti menangis. Belum lagi jika mengingat wujud di balik jaket abu-abu itu.

Tangan Sehun tergerak menurunkan retsleting jaket namun dicegah Luhan yang sesenggukan.

"Lu…" lirih Sehun, membuat Luhan tergugu, "Kubantu membersihkan tubuh."

Luhan menelan ludah keras. Bukan hanya nada bicara yang lembut, namun sosok di hadapannya ini begitu berbeda. Hampir gila, ia merasa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdesir tidak karuan.

"Atau kau ingin melakukannya sendiri?" Sehun bangkit, mengusap kepala Luhan, "Aku akan pul—"

"Jangan!" cegah Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, membuatnya menoleh, "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon." Air mata jatuh lagi. Kali ini bentuk permohonan putus asa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tetap di sini. Tapi kau harus membersihkan diri." Sehun kembali berlutut di hadapan Luhan, membantu melepas jaket, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku janji."

Luhan tidak mendebat. Ia mengangguk tipis, membiarkan tubuhnya yang kini polos dibopong Sehun ke kamar mandi lalu diletakkan di atas bath tub. Air hangat perlahan menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa, Oh Sehun?" lirih Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang menggosok punggungnya.

"Hanya seorang Oh Sehun."

Malam itu, Sehun menginap di tempat Luhan. Meminjamkan dada bidangnya untuk menjadi bantal.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

 **Jumat pagi. Fakultas ekonomi ruang 207**

Hampir semuanya berubah setelah kejadian itu. Kerlip mata bening Luhan, khususnya. Mata rusa itu tidak lagi berbinar seperti dulu. Luhan yang biasanya selalu menanggapi semua sapaan yang ditujukan padanya, kini hanya bisa berjalan menunduk dengan jaket membungkus tubuh erat.

Selesai kelas, Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di pojok kelas, "Lu, katakan padaku. Ada apa sebenarnya?" ia khawatir, tentu saja. Berbeda dengannya yang tinggal serumah dengan keluarga, Luhan tinggal sendiri di Seoul.

Luhan melirik pintu, Oh Sehun baru saja meninggalkan kelas. Ia menatap Baekhyun, tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

Chanyeol yang tadi duduk di baris depan, ikut menghampiri, "Sebenarnya ada apa waktu? Sehun seperti orang kesurupan, meminjam motorku entah ke mana, kemudian setelah kemarin bolos, kau muncul pias begini."

"Prof. Wu… aku melihatnya datang dengan mobil tadi. Wajahnya babak belur." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" tebaknya hati-hati.

Luhan tertunduk, menggenggam ballpoint di tangan kencang. Berusaha menahan air mata namun tidak mampu, ia terisak. Air mata berjatuhan di atas buku catatannya.

"Lu…" tegur Baekhyun terkejut. Ia merangkul bahu Luhan yang gemetaran.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun kencang. Dengan suara serak, ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin lusa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tercengang.

Sungguh, andai perilaku Sehun tidak berlaku malam itu saja.

Luhan pikir, ada yang akan berubah dari Sehun setelah kejadian lampau. Nyatanya, tatapan mata si Pucat itu masih tetap dingin dengan miskinnya kosa kata. Luhan merasa kehilangan. Dibandingkan cengkeram tangan dan bibir Wu Yifan di sekujur tubuhnya, Luhan malah terus terbayang sentuhan Sehun di punggungnya. Gila? Bisa digolongkan begitu.

Luhan rapuh, butuh sandaran. Tapi mungkin apa yang malam itu terjadi hanya ilusi.

Sebuah berita mengejutkan seketika mengaburkan segalanya. Sepulang kampus, ia menerima sepucuk surat dari kampus. Surat itu sederhana, selayaknya surat dinas biasa, hanya saja berisi 'Anda dikeluarkan dari Universitas atas tuduhan pembajakan system keuangan'.

Luhan tertawa menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

Xi Luhan…

Berbagai bayang tentang orang itu mengganggu tidur Sehun. Ia terbangun, duduk di atas ranjang dengan kepala berdenyut nyeri.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sehun meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi jarak dari orang itu. Atau… menghilang jika perlu.

Kaki telanjangnya turun, menyusur lantai dingin kamar mandi. Sekedar mencuci wajah, ia meraih gelas setelahnya, menuang air ke dalamnya sambil memandang ruang flat nya yang lengang. Ia sudah harus berkemas, mencari hidup baru.

Ada perasaan berat. Ia sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini sebenarnya.

Gelas diraih, Sehun meneguk isinya cepat. Sebelum…

 _Luhan…_

 _Terminal…_

 _Air mata…_

PRANG

Gelas terjatuh di atas lantai dapur. Beling pecah berserakan.

Apa ini? Kembali, kepala Sehun berdenyut kencang. Nyeri, menyakitkan. Tangan gemetarnya meremas rambut, sakit.

Xi Luhan…

Sehun meraih jaket yang menggantung. Ia berlari meninggalkan flat tanpa mempedulikan pintunya masih terbuka.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

 **Terminal bus Seoul.**

"Jangan merengut Lu…" Baekhyun mengelus pipi sahabatnya.

Luhan mendongak, tersenyum paksa, "Memang harus bagaimana sebelum mengatakan pada orangtua bahwa anaknya kena DO?"

Baekhyun menoleh, bertukar pandangan prihatin pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kami akan berusaha membuktikan kejahatan si Brengsek itu." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah." Luhan bahkan tidak bisa lagi tersenyum. Ia lelah, ingin segera pulang.

Melihat kedatangan bus pada jalur tujuan Incheon, Luhan meraih pegangan tasnya yang besar. Ia memeluk kedua temannya, berucap, "Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengeratkan lengan pada bahu sempit Luhan. Tidak rela ditinggalkan oleh seorang yang sekarang bahkan tidak sanggup melempar canda.

"Aku pergi dulu." Luhan melepas peluk, menarik tas naik ke bus. Ia menoleh, melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekaligus memastikan sesuatu.

Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang datang untuk mengucap selamat tinggal.

Tidak ada…

Luhan menghela napas. Ikhlas, merelakan yang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Ia menyeret tas, menyusur bus yang masih kosong, mencari nomor kursi. Tempatnya di baris tengah, samping jendela. Mengangkat tas, ia berusaha menaruhnya di bagasi atas kursi. Namun…

Lengan lain terulur mencegahnya. Luhan menoleh, sosok itu sama sekali tidak asing baginya.

"Oh Sehun?" tegur Luhan. Tasnya hampir saja terjun bebas ke lantai bus.

"Jangan pergi Lu…"

Nada itu

Ekspresi itu.

Luhan tidak bisa bereaksi, ia masih tercengang menatap sosok di sampingnya.

Tas Luhan diturunkan oleh Sehun. Ia membawanya menuju pintu bus.

Luhan buru-buru mencegah langkah Sehun, "Tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi." Diraihnya pegangan tas, berusaha merebut "Kembalikan tasku."

Sehun tidak bergeming "Jangan pergi."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan, tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia tersenyum miris, "Oh Sehun, kau pasti tahu bahwa aku sudah kena DO kan? Aku harus pergi." Sungguh ia ingin tinggal, tapi dengan alasan jelas. Bukan hanya terus menebak sendiri.

Tangan Luhan digenggam, "Lu, dengarkan aku."

Luhan berontak, menarik sekuat tenaga tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, "Tidak. Sebelum kau menjelaskan alasan—"

 _A kiss_

Segalanya terjadi tak terduga. Saat Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan seketika lalu menempelkan bibir di atas bibirnya, membuatnya terdiam. Luhan tercengang dalam jangka waktu 5 detik itu.

"—yang kuat" Luhan gemetar, menyentuh bibirnya. Masih terasa jejak bibir tipis Sehun di sana.

Sehun mundur, memberi jarak sebatas bisa saling merasakan napas yang saling memburu. Matanya menatap Luhan tanpa indikasi dingin, Itu tatapan paling hangat yang pernah ia beri. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa berlaku seperti ini.

"Sehun ah…" tegur Luhan tertahan. Masih berusaha membenahi ritme jantungnya yang berantakan.

Sehun menghela napas, menempel kening pada kening Luhan, "Jika aku hanya bisa melihat masa lalu, apa tidak masalah?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

Tidak ada reaksi.

Sehun terdiam, memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Bayang kejadian melesat bergantian di otaknya. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang sedang dilihatnya yang jelas, semua terlihat menakutkan. Diraihnya tangan Luhan, menariknya turun dari bus.

"Oh Sehun?" tegur Luhan lagi, tidak mendapat tanggapan, "Yah, Oh Sehun. Aku harus pergi. Lepaskan!" ia berontak, menarik tangannya namun tidak berefek apapun, "OH SEHUN!" teriaknya seketika langkah berhenti.

Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan, kalut "Aku... aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan Lu."

Luhan tergugu. Baru kali ini melihat ekspresi Sehun seperti itu, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa—"

"Aku hanya bisa melihat masa lalu." potong Sehun, menaruh begitu saja tas Luhan di atas lantai terminal, "Aku bisa melihat masa lalu dari apa yang kusentuh, tapi hal yang berbeda berlaku padamu. Aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya."

Tercenung, Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Kejadian di tempat Kris, kejadian pagi ini aku bisa begitu saja tahu." Ucap Sehun terburu-buru kemudian menarik napas dalam, "Dan kali ini… aku melihat bus yang—" ia tidak melanjutkan ucapan, justru menghindari tatap Luhan, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu. Semua yang terjadi, apa yang kurasakan padamu, kenapa aku mencium—"

Hening

Luhan memperhatikan benar wajah Sehun. Kalut, panic, khawatir, takut, bergumul jadi satu. Lucunya, ia justru senang luar biasa melihat ini. Luhan merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat topeng es Sehun.

 _Ah, begini wajah Sehun sebenarnya…_

"Aku tahu." Ucap Luhan. seketika mengabutkan kekalutan Sehun, "Aku percaya padamu."

Sehun menengadah, "Benar?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Lengan Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukan. Erat. Luhan sampai bisa merasa hembus napas di lehernya, "Kita buktikan bahwa kita benar."

Luhan mengangguk, membalas peluk Sehun. Tidak perlu penegasan ucapan, yang Sehun lakukan sudah menegaskan segalanya.

Hal yang lebih mengejutkan adalah headline news di tv satu jam kemudian. Kecelakaan bus jurusan Korea-Incheon terjadi saat hujan deras mengguyur perbatasan kota. Tidak ada korban tewas, hanya semua penumpang mengalami luka.

Inilah alasan ketakutan Sehun waktu itu.

.

.

Oh Sehun, 20 tahun. Berasal dari Daegu. Ia dikenal begitu dingin, cuek, dan apatis… setidaknya tidak sebelum usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Dulu, Sehun anak laki-laki biasa, suka bergaul hampir gila sama seperti bocah seumurannya. Dulu, sebelum kejadian yang menimpa dirinya saat berusia 16 tahun.

Sebenarnya, istilah 'biasa' tidak pernah menempel pada diri Sehun. Ia 'special' karena dianugerahi kelebihan sejak lahir yaitu bisa melihat masa lalu dari benda yang disentuh. Orang umumnya menyebut indigo. Tidak ada yang tahu kemampuanya ini kecuali kedua orang tuanya karena mereka tidak ingin Sehun dimanfaatkan orang lain seenaknya. Sehun hanya dikenal sebagai tukang tebak yang selalu benar.

Semua berubah saat SMA dan ia tertarik pada seorang lelaki manis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata besar itu yang pertama kali membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang. Ditambah perhatian dan perilaku manis Kyungsoo, Sehun merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'jatuh cinta'.

"Sehun ah, bisa bantu aku?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Sehun yang berjalan di sebelahnya sepulang sekolah.

"Bantu apa?"

"Tahu Kai? Eum…Kim Jongin maksudku, rekan setim basketmu."

"Ada apa memangnya?" Sehun memandang Kyungsoo curiga. Ada perasaan tidak enak melesak di dada.

"Bisa kenalkan aku dengannya?"

Sehun terkesiap, tidak perlu kemampuan apapun untuk memahami maksud Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napas lalu menjawab, "Bisa." Tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya harus diakhiri secepat itu.

Esok paginya, Sehun mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin, sekaligus mundur perlahan karena merasa bahwa mereka berdua sangat cocok. Setidaknya, aku tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, pikir Sehun saat itu.

Namun di suatu malam bersalju, Sehun berpapasan Kyungsoo melangkah gontai di persimpangan jalan. Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo terlihat begitu lemas dan terus tertunduk dengan air menetes-netes memberi jejak pada gunduk putih di sepanjang jalan. Keadaanya kacau.

"Kyungsoo ya, ada apa?" Sehun buru-buru menghampirinya. Sekedar membantu memapah jalan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, melepaskan diri dari rangkulan lengan Sehun yang tidak dibiarkan begitu saja. Sehun merangkulnya lebih erat dan…

Berbagai bayang bermunculan di otaknya. Ia melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin kemudian dicekoki soju. Ia melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mabuk lalu dibawa ke sebuah apartemen. Ia melihat bagaimana Jongin melucuti sekujur baju Kyungsoo kemudian…

"Aku tidak menyangka Jongin akan melakukan ini padamu." Ucap Sehun menahan marah. Tangannya mengepal keras.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Sehun terkejut, "Apa yang kau katakan?" ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Tidak mungkin Sehun tahu…

Sehun tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia malah meninggalkan Kyungsoo lalu berlari cepat ke arah apartemen Jongin yang berjarak 2 km dari situ.

Sampai di depan apartemen Jongin, Sehun tidak segan untuk mendobrak pintunya, masuk menemui Jongin yang tidak terlalu terkejut menyambutnya. Tidak ada yang sempat Jongin ucapkan, Sehun lebih dulu kesetanan menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Tetangga apartemen Jongin yang memergoki perkelahian ini buru-buru melerai. Jongin yang hampir sekarat digotong ke atas ambulans, sedangkan Sehun digiring ke kantor polisi.

Kasus berlanjut. Sehun dituntut atas pasal penganiayaan. Karena masih di bawah umur, ia hanya diskors selama sebulan. Bagi Sehun itu tidak masalah, jika ia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah pun tidak akan masalah. Andai saja…

Andai saja Kyungsoo mau bersaksi bahwa ia telah mengalami pelecehan seksual dari Jongin. Bukan malah nyaman digandeng Jongin dan terus memalingkan wajah darinya.

Sehun berubah. Ia pindah ke Seoul, meninggalkan hidup nyamannya untuk hidup mandiri di sebuah flat sederhana hingga masuk kuliah. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum, lebih memilih membatasi diri dari siapapun. Hingga suatu saat takdir mempermainkannya.

Sehun dihadapkan dengan Xi Luhan, seorang yang terlihat seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Senyum Luhan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya, tapi ia tidak ingin Luhan mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya.

Gila? Iya.

Si Apatis itu tidak mengerti kenapa terkesan protektif pada orang yang hanya lewat dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak paham bagaimana bisa melihat masa depan yang berkaitan dengan rekan setimnya. Satu-satunya hal yang jelas adalah bagaimana Sehun hampir gila melihat Luhan terisak seperti baru dikoyak. Sehun hampir gila tanpa tahu sebabnya.

Dan setelah melihat Luhan menangis menerima surat DO siang itu, Sehun mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa dirinya dipecat sebagai mahasiswa. Ia menghela napas pasrah sadar bahwa kejadian lalu terulang, mengharuskannya mencari hidup baru lagi.

Namun, ternyata Tuhan tidak segampang itu memberikan peran. Sehun harus merasakan sakit bukan main lebih dulu, sebelum benar-benar yakin pada perasaanya

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

Walaupun Sehun sudah memberitahu kemampuannya, namun agak sulit bagi Luhan untuk percaya ketika terjadi di depan mata. Cara Sehun menggenggam tangannya, merunut segala kejadian yang terjadi padanya, membuat Luhan berkedip antara tidak percaya tapi harus percaya.

Itu belum semua, Sehun menariknya untuk mendatangi Huang Zitao dan Zhang Yixing, meyakinkan mereka untuk melaporkan Wu Yifan. Kedua mahasiswa asli China itu juga hanya bisa tercengang, tidak percaya bagaimana Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Wu Yifan dilaporkan ke polisi, membebaskan Sehun dari tuduhan penganiayaan.

Dengan bantuan Sehun, Luhan melakukan pembuktian tentang keuangan kampus ekonomi, melaporkan bobroknya manajemen pada universitas. Tidak mudah awalnya, tapi seorang anggota BEM fakultas IT bernama Kim Joonmyeon membantu mengacak-acak intranet system keuangan kampus yang paling rumit sekalipun. Tidak hanya bebas dari tuduhan pembajakan, Luhan juga diapresiasi sebagai penyelamat universitas. Ia mendapat beasiswa sebagai ganti keputusan DO.

 **.**

 **냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담냉담**

 **.**

Dua minggu kemudian…

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" ucap Baekhyun pada pelanggan yang sekarang di depannya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat tahu pelanggan itu adalah sahabatnya, Luhan.

Luhan mendongak, memandangi menu tergantung di atas pantry, "Cappuchino ice dengan ekstra cream dan cheese waffle." Kemudian menoleh kanan-kiri mencari seseorang namun tidak juga muncul.

"Totalnya 8000 won." Baekhyun setelah mesin kasir berderit-derit, "Akan kuminta Jin mengurangi cream waffle mu, kau bisa enek makan itu dengan minumanmu."

Berdecak, Luhan protes, "Sudahlah. _I have to celebrate my life with something sweet._ "

Baekhyun menyerahkan kartu dan struk, "Kalau begitu naiklah ke beranda. _You will find something sweet up there._ "

Luhan tertawa karena mendengar logat Bahasa Inggris Baekhyun, " _Okay, okay_. Aku ke atas. Jangan lupa antarkan pesananku." Ucapnya menuju tangga café.

Awalnya, Luhan pikir akan menemukan Sehun di atas sini. Nyatanya, yang Baekhyun maksud dengan 'manis' adalah pemandangan indah sore hari. Ia tidak pernah ke tempat itu kecuali saat malam, pun untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan seorang tunaekspresi.

Santai, Luhan melangkah ke bangku, memandangi awan diarak angin dengan latar langit kemerahan. Mengedarkan pandang, ia juga baru sadar bahwa di sekitar beranda ditanami bermacam tanaman. Tomat yang sedang berbuah paling mencolok mata.

KRIEET

Pintu beranda terbuka, Oh Sehun muncul dengan nampan di tangan. Pesanan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa sore di sini begitu indah." Luhan membenahi duduk, menghadap Sehun.

Sehun menaruh nampan di atas meja, "Sebelumnya tidak begini, tapi Minseok hyung berencana menaruh beberapa untuk menambah kapasitas. Di bawah sudah tidak bisa menampung."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Meraih gelas cappuccino, ia menyeruput isinya sambil melirik matahari turun.

"Lu…" tegur Sehun pelan.

"Hm?" Luhan menatap Sehun, tidak melepas gelas di tangan.

" _Thank you for everything._ "

Luhan terkesiap, ia menaruh gelas ke tempat semula, "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, kau yang melakukan banyak hal untukku."

Sehun menghela napas, menerawang awan berarak di atas kepala, "Entahlah. Mungkin jika bukan kau, tidak akan ada Oh Sehun yang sekarang."

"Yang ada Oh Sehun yang sinikal, berwajah datar, tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Begitu?"

Sehun tertawa lepas. Ini pertama kali Luhan melihat tawa Sehun.

"Wah, sepertinya aku membuatmu gila." Luhan menggeleng, berujar hiperbola.

Sehun bangkit dari duduk, ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluk lehernya dari belakang, "Aku mencintaimu Lu, mungkin karena itu aku bisa berubah."

Luhan tercekat. Ia menunduk dalam dengan wajah semerah potongan cherry di atas waffle pesanannya. Tanganya terangkat meraih dada, ingin memastikan keberadaan jantungnya namun sayang, terhalang lengan Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu di mana posisi jantungnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mendapat jawaban?" tegur Sehun.

"Kau tidak bertanya apapun." Luhan protes.

Beralih ke samping, Sehun meraih dagu Luhan. Ia tersenyum sebelum mencium bibir Luhan. Tidak hanya berlangsung lebih lama, ciuman itu juga lebih lekat dengan saling tarik-ulur di antara keduanya.

" _Be mine Lu. Please._ " Sehun menatap dalam, sebelum bibirnya beralih ke kening Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku mau." Jawabnya menarik Sehun dalam peluk.

Sehun membalas peluk Luhan lebih erat. Tanganya mengelus-elus rambut coklat terang Luhan. Matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya saat itu.

Melirik pintu beranda yang tidak ditutup Luhan bergumam, "Haruskah kuminta managermu untuk tidak menjadikan tempat ini bagian café?" ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun, buru-buru memberi jarak karena sadar sudah jadi tontonan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Minseok berdiri puas di sana.

Sehun justru terlihat tidak risih sama sekali, ia malah merangkul bahu kekasihnya, "Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku Lu, tak akan kubiarkan."

"Aku tahu, asal kau melepaskanku." Luhan mengelak malu.

Minseok terbatuk, sengaja menginterupsi, "Eum, maksudku menghampirimu ke sini karena ada pelanggan yang kehilangan kartu kreditnya di bawah. Bisa tolong carikan?"

" _Sure._ " Sehun bangkit, meninggalkan Luhan, "Aku pergi bertugas dulu, Sayang."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Minseok mengaga mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menunduk malu bukan main. Siapa sangka si Dingin itu bisa berubah cheesy?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ide ff ini berasal dari kasus Presiden BEM di UNJ yang DO karena mengkritisi kebijakan kampus, ditambah curhat temen yang akhirnya ngaku bahwa dia indigo, kemampuannya kayak Sehun di atas. Belum bisa digolongkan supernatural kan ya?

Terima kasih untuk semua yang baca & pencet favorit. Teruntuk **Seravin509, rebaem, misslah, HHS, Nakemi Ido, luosh794, kaika0788, sehunluhan0494, 520, Boytanakamara & gyupal**. Buat **tyasearu** aku emang sengaja bikin Yifan pinter banget, sekolahnya aksel, tp bejad. Dan untuk **pudding rendah lemak** u are right babe, ff ini pernah ikut event KC.


End file.
